The objective of this work is the discovery of new drugs which are clinically useful against cancer. The following topics are of current interest: 1) synthesis and evaluation of differentiating agents, 2) plasma stability of spiromustine analogs, 3) ara-AC intracerebral antitumor activity, 4) antitumor, antiviral and cytidine deaminase inhibition of zebularine and 5) potentiation of AZQ CNS antitumor activity.